An avionic communication network with redundancy is known, such a network comprising two independent communication channels, also called communication planes (plane A, plane B), laid out in parallel (or as a mirror). Each communication plane includes one or several network switches, the network switches of each plane being connected with each other if necessary. Two successive network switches of a communication plane are connected together through a bidirectional data link in order to allow communication of data in both directions between both network switches. Each network switch is achieved in the form of a dedicated electronic apparatus according to the ARINC 664 standard.
The pieces of electronic equipment, also called subscriber pieces of equipment having to communicate via this network of switches are connected to a switch of each communication chain in order to obtain communication redundancy via both planes in parallel. The number of network switches is preferably identical from one communication plane to the other, and the communication network is then said to be in mirror planes (Plane A, Plane B).
However, such a communication network is particularly complex with many network switches and pieces of subscriber equipment.